KBZ: Match 43: Godzilla (Millennium) vs MechaGodzilla II
November 3, 1954 Godzilla felt relaxed as the water soaked his brown scales. Normally, he was a destructive monstrosity, but today, he felt... peaceful. He didn't know why. Probably from the water that was making his brown scales wet. He woke up in water, he went back to water when he retreated. He felt happy for that for some reason. But that happiness faded away. His relaxed growls had turned to pained roars. His skin was melting. The Oxygen Destroyer was claiming his life every second that passed. Soon he was nothing but a skeleton. December 15th, 2002 Rain fell into the ocean like bombs. There was peace at Japan. But not anymore. Shark-like fins tore out of the water and a dark gigantic figure rose from the water and let out a monstrous roar. Another Godzilla was born. "Nani?!" (What?!) "Sore wa hontòdesu! Gojira ga kaettekita!" (It's true! Godzilla is back!) Indeed, Godzilla was rampaging in Japan, as if someone had killed his child. "Koreha... Koreha suru koto wa dekimasen..." (How... how can this be...) As if he heard the man's voice. Godzilla roared and fired his Atomic Breath at a building, bringing it down. "Watashitachicha shite iru... Wareware wa unmeida!" (We're... we're doomed!) "Ìe." (No.) "Nani?" (What?) "Sore ga owatte inaidesu. Watashitachiha, katsute Gojira o koroshi, soshite wareware wa futatabi sore o okonaunakereba narani!" (It's not over. We killed Godzilla once, and we shall do it again!) "Shikashi, dono yò ni?" (But how?) "Betsu no Gojira... Mekagojira to!" (With another Godzilla... MechaGodzilla!) Godzilla continued to rampage Japan. He charged his Atomic Breath to bring down a building, when something hard rammed the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla got up and looked at his opponent. It looked just like him, only robotic and was taller. MechaGodzilla II had arrived. "Dai, anata ga yatsu!" (Die, you bastard!) MechaGodzilla II punched Godzilla in the face and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at MechaGodzilla II, but MechaGodzilla II absorbed it and fired his Plasma Grenade at Godzilla's stomach, forcing him back. "Meinu no parasuma o taberu!" (Eat plasma, bitch!) Godzilla rammed his head in MechaGodzilla II's stomach, making it fly back. Godzilla kicked it in the stomach before grabbing his legs and throwing him. MechaGodzilla fired his Mega Buster at Godzilla's forehead, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, MechaGodzilla II landed on him. planting his feet into Godzilla's stomach. "Meinu o shita ni taizai!" (Stay down, bitch!) Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at MechaGodzilla II,forcing him off. Godzilla whipped him with his tail before kneeing him in the stomach. Godzilla bit on its throat and threw to the ground and with revenge on his mind, he jumped on MechaGodzilla II's stomach. He fired his Atomic Breath at MechaGodzilla II' face. "ORIRU!" (GET OFF!) MechaGodzilla II's Mega Buster forced Godzilla off. Godzilla tried to slap MechaGodzilla II's face with his tail, but MechaGodzilla II grabbed it and threw Godzilla away. Godzilla ran at MechaGodzilla II, but MechaGodzilla II kicked him in the chin, making him fall on his back. MechaGodzilla II slammed a foot down on Godzilla's chest and fired his Mega Buster, preventing Godzilla from firing his Atomic Breath. "Majòna yarò wa, anata ni sore o motte ikou!" (Take that, you heartless bastard!) Godzilla rolled on his side, forcing MechaGodzilla II off. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at MechaGodzilla II, but MechaGodzilla flew into him, knocking him to the ground. MechaGodzilla II then flew back and was ready to unleash it's shock anchors. "DAI!" (DIE!) Godzilla felt unbelievable pain as the shock anchors tore into Godzilla's flank, penetrating his secondary brain, paralyzing Godzilla. MechaGodzilla II then unleashed it's entire arsenal at the paralyzed Godzilla, including the Plasma Grenade. Godzilla stayed on the ground, not moving or breathing. "Watashi wa... Watashi wa sore o yatta... WATASHI WA SORE O YATTA!" (I... I did it... I DID IT!) Before the world could celebrate Godzilla's death, lightning exploded in the sky and struck Godzilla's spines. Godzilla felt power return to him as he slowly began to rise. "Kare wa... Kare wada..." (He... He's...) Godzilla then fired his electricity-enhanced Atomic Breath at MechaGodzilla II, knocking it to the ground. Godzilla then picked it up and threw it. MechaGodzilla II got up and looked at Godzilla. "Iya, iya ÌE!" (No... no, NO!) MechaGodzilla II fired it's Plasma Grenade, but Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath, resulting in a beam fight. Godzilla managed to destroy MechaGodzilla II's Plasma Grenade. Godzilla threw MechaGodzilla II twice before throwing it in the sky and fired his Atomic Breath. MechaGodzilla II exploded. Godzilla roared in victory. "Mekagojira... shippaishita..." (MechaGodzilla... has failed...) Godzilla then retreated in the water. He would come back and cause more destruction another day... Winner: Godzilla (Millennium) Category:KBZ